Canibal
by madnicky23
Summary: Ellos querían sangre, dolor, sexo y placer, y ambos sabían perfectamente que movimientos realizar para que la caníbal rutina no saliese de esos parámetros. Eran prácticamente perfectos. SzayelxNnoitra.


_La verdad a veces mi vida es una mierda y me dan crisis, y de ellas surgen estos fics. Basura, lo sé, pero es que tenía una necesidad absurda de escribirlo… ahh comenzando por lo poco que se puede encontrar de estos dos en español, algo que no sea OoC, porque detesto ver a estos complejos personajes en cursilerías que no les van._

_Debo advertirles que es redundante, mal escrito y yo jamás podría captar la esencia, no podría ni acercarme mínimamente a la esencia de ellos, pero al menos lo intento: sin más disfrútenlo, o algo así. _

_Todo de Kubo, yo jamás podría crear tanta genialidad._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Szayel lo tenía bien claro, por favor, él, un científico de su talla, como no saberlo. Szayel sabía que era una presa fácil en ese mundo de bestias, una presa de carne blanda y suculenta, no por nada se había obsesionado con ser un _ser_ perfecto, tratar de alcanzar esa perfección que le demostraría a los carnívoros que no necesitaba tener colmillos penetrantes para no prevalecer; pero Mayuri había cogido su teoría y la había destrozado y era ahora Nnoitra el que se lo volvía a recordar apropiándose de su cuerpo, consumiéndolo como si el mañana no existiera.

Y es que la quinta espada era un completo bruto de la cabeza a los pies, vivía y moría por la sangre por el poder, por el desenfreno, por el dolor… desesperación. Era un jodido animal que se movía por instintos y eran estos los que al final terminaban guiándolo al culo de Szayel. Y el pelirosa, sin más, se dejaba hacer, sabía que no tenía opción, y no hubiese esperado tenerla porque esa bestia lo enloquecía, de todas las maneras posibles, y la octava tenía una deliciosa debilidad ante esa sensación.

Era en definitiva una relación maltrecha, insana, como pegada con grapas burdas. Uno comía sin saciarse mientras el otro le servía la enfermiza cena en bandeja de plata, para que acabara con él y no lo dejara volver a ser, _a ser imperfecto_. Y era precisamente esta correspondencia la que lograba mantenerlos juntos, encajando de una forma grotesca, como esas dos piezas de rompecabezas que no corresponden, pero alguien a las malas las hizo concordar… o algo así. Y ninguno esperaba algo más del otro que la participación del banquete corpóreo que era en realidad lo único que necesitaban, ni amor, ni caricias ni besos. Ellos querían sangre, dolor, sexo y placer, y ambos sabían perfectamente que movimientos realizar para que la caníbal rutina no saliese de esos parámetros. Eran prácticamente _perfectos_.

Que importaba que Szayel acabase con un cuarto de sus fracciones al terminar de follar con Nnoitra para recuperarse del hambre de este, que importaba que perturbara el perpetuo silencio de Hueco Mundo con sus gritos cargados de lascivia y tortura. No, eso no importaba, solo querían comerse entre ellos, aunque siendo sinceros era el moreno el que atormentaba por completo las carnes hechas para ser devoradas del pelirosa, era esa imperfecta sangre la que corría entre ellos combinada con su sudor, casi bailando sobre sus perladas pieles al ritmo de las estocadas incesantes de Nnoitra.

Simple, Nnoitra llegaba corrompido por el deseo, empotraba a Szayel contra cualquier superficie mientras este se sumía en la demencia, y al acabar, la quinta simplemente se marchaba, no sin antes haberle arrebatado a la octava su ropa, su piel, sus gemidos y su cordura. Ambos eran objetos, y no les molestaba serlo, funcionaban como estaban, sin abrazos o quedadas a la madrugada. Una pequeña cadena alimenticia impulsada por la lujuria, sin palabras, las bocas no son más que para enredarlas entre ellas, mordiendo labios, lenguas, pechos, muslos. Decantes, seres decadentes que no quieren llegar al culmen de su vida y se mantienen de restos, de migajas. Drogadictos que se desvanecen y no se van por que la droga que los mata no los deja morir. Si, eran totalmente _perfectos_.

Y al final nada quedaba, nada más que manchas y girones de ropa, marcas en la piel y dolor, mordidas y chupones, moretones. Nada más ni satisfacción, ni desazón, ni amor, ni rencor. Nada. Por eso Nnoitra siempre regresaba a follarse como un loco a Szayel, quizá esperando un día sacar algo de eso, o simplemente por el placer momentáneo de poderlo hacer, porque ambos se sumían en un ritual depravado que les encantaba, pero que no era permanente y para bien o para mal debían regresar por más. Y seguían danzando, extasiados por sentir la piel inflamada del otro que rogaba por ser destrozada. Y seguían consumiéndose entre ellos, dejando un poco, solo un poco para la próxima vez. Y seguían siendo _perfectos_.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_¿Muy mal? Como sea, espero sus reviews, así sea para lanzarme tomates, me los merezco y los recibiré con humildad. _


End file.
